One more night
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Pour toi, c'était seulement du sexe, mais j'aurai donné tellement de chose pour que cela change... Song-fic sur notre couple préféré!


**One**** more night.**

******You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**  
_Toi et moi y allons fort l'un envers l'autre comme si on allait à la guerre._  
******You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**  
_Toi et moi y allons rudement, nous lançons encore des choses et claquons la porte._

Et te voilà reparti, comme d'habitude.

Allongé sur mon lit, je repense comme tous les soirs à ce que nous venons de faire.

******You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score****.**  
_Toi et moi devenons si sacrément dysfonctionnels, nous nous sommes arrêtés de compter les points._  
******You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**  
_Toi et moi devenons malades, ouais, je sais que nous ne pouvons faire ça plus longtemps._

Je suis nu et je regrette, comme chaque soir.

Je suis accro à toi et je le sais bien. Je sais aussi que pour toi, ce n'est que du sexe, rien de plus.

******(Chorus:)**

_(Refrain:)_  
******But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you****.**  
_Mais chérie là tu vas encore, tu vas encore, me faire t'aimer._  
******Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**  
_Ouais, j'ai cesser d'utiliser ma tête, d'utiliser ma tête, tout laisser aller._

Tu viens, tu couches, tu pars. C'est tout

Et le lendemain, ton regard remplis de mépris me fait comprendre que tu essaye de tout oublier.

Ça me fait mal mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ton choix.

******Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**  
_Je t'ai collé sur mon corps, sur mon corps, comme un tatouage. _******And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. **_Et maintenant je me sens stupide, sens stupide, rampant vers toi._

Je te dit toujours une nuit de plus, juste une nuit.

Voilà 20 fois que je te dit ça et 20 fois que tu accepte.

******So I cross my heart and I hope to die**  
_Alors, croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'ment j'vais en enfer_  
******That I'll only stay with you one more night**  
_Parce que je vais rester avec toi juste une nuit de plus_  
******And I know I said it a million times**  
_Et je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois_  
******But I'll only stay with you one more night**  
_Mais je resterai avec toi juste une nuit de plus_

J'aimerai tellement que tout cela change, que tu reste avec moi pour toujours.

Que tu te couches près de moi, que tes mains me touchent encore et encore.

Que l'on parle de tout et de rien, que l'on rigole ensemble. Mais je sais que tout cela est impossible.

******Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**  
_Essayant de te dire "non" mais mon corps continue de te dire "oui"._  
******Trying to tell you to stop, but your lips got me so out of breath.**  
_Essayant de te dire d'arrêter, mais tes lèvres me tient tellement hors d'haleine._

J'entends la porte qui grince et ta voix s'élève:

- J'vais devoir dormir là c'te nuit, Nami est dans le couloir, j'sais pas ce qu'elle fout. Désolé de l'intrusion.

Toi, une intrusion? On aura vraiment tout entendu. Je me décale pour te laisser de la place dans les draps et je soupire. T'avoir près de moi, c'est bien ce que je désirai, mais je voulais aussi de l'amour!

Tu te colle contre moi et mon coeur a un raté: tu es dénudé, tout autant que moi. Je me retourne, étonné et tu en profite pour te blottir contre mon torse.

******I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**  
_Je vais me réveiller le matin, sans doute à me détester._  
******And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**  
_Et je me lèverai, en me sentant satisfait mais coupable comme l'enfer._

Ton souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner, et je te demande:

-Dit-moi, Nami n'est pas vraiment dehors, n'est ce pas?

Tu rigole timidement avant de me répondre:

- Oups, grillé.

Tu te colle encore plus contre mon corps et tes lèvres se rapproche des miennes, les frôlant délicatement. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que notre premier vrai baiser viendrai de toi.

Pourtant, tu lia ta langue avec la mienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet de plaisir. C'était la seule fois où je t'ai vu me dominer, et la seule fois où je me suis laissé faire.

Tu me regarde en faisant la moue, pose ta tête contre moi et t'endors. J'espère que cette nuit ne sera pas la dernière...

* * *

Petit one shot enfin fini!

La chanson est One more night de Maroon 5! ;)

Désolé j'ai du mal a écrire mes fic à chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne les abandonnerai pas! :D

Hiruma-san


End file.
